Firewood
by Kitsu-Dono
Summary: It's that time of the year again in Konohagakure where snow starts to fall endlessly from the sky. And for Hatake Kakashi, Naruto was what he needed particularly on this cold and frost-biting season. Kakanaru/Yaoi/Post!Shinobiwar/Two-shots/Possible!Lemon


**Summary: It's that time of the year again in Konohagakure where snow starts to fall endlessly from the sky. And Naruto was just what Hatake Kakashi needs on this cold and frost-biting season. Kakanaru/ Post!Shinobiwar/ BL/ Yaoi/ Two-shot!**

**Pairing: KakashiXNaruto (Kakanaru) **カカナル

**Warning: Mature -May lead to hot saucy lemon- And Yaoi. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: None. All characters are solely Kishimoto-san's work. Had it been mine, KN would be fucking canon and there would not be a pink banshee in it- excuse my language HUEHUE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold.<strong>

The cold was irritating beyond belief.

Sure, the nin liked the snow sometimes as Konoha rarely had them- but Hatake Kakashi could just not wait to get home, have a nice hot shower and snuggle up in his bed with a certain blonde wrapped in his arms. And so with that in mind, the jounin made haste to his home, taking shortcuts on the roofs towards his building all the while trying to dodge away from other possible nins that were taking the same route. It was only passed late evening and the village was still so ever busy and awake but Kakashi was eager to get home and rest.

After all, he had been away for almost two weeks. He'd really missed his home.. or the one actually occupying it. He'd missed those cerulean blue eyes shining in mirth and affection at him, and he missed having that warm supple body pressed against him. Really, he missed Naruto.

With a graceful leap, the silver headed nin landed in front of his door. Digging his hands into his pockets for his keys, Kakashi idly wondered if Naruto was at home. It would be disappointing if the blonde was somewhere else when Kakashi so much want nothing but be brought back together with him. And so, when Kakashi unlocked his door and stepped into his home with a soft 'tadaima', he had sighed in relief and comfort as warm air and the scent of burning firewood greeted him. Locking his door and slipping off his sandal, Kakashi stepped away from the doorway to investigate the orange glow emitted in the dark living room.

''Naruto-''

Dark grey eye locked against cerulean blue before it roamed down, taking in the breathless sight at the same time feeling something stirred in his lower regions. Kakashi could feel his jaw slacked and his face hot as he stared at the figure stretched invitingly on the carpeted floor.

''Naruto...''

Wrapped in nothing but only his satin red sage robe against his caramel skin, Naruto looked like the epitome of erotic sight what with his soft, tousled golden hair. Burning in front of him was the fireplace, occasionally making those crackling noises and it only added the desired effect, reflecting orange hues and light which bounces off those sinful tanned skin, seemingly making it glow.

''_Mmm 'Kashi, okaerinasai_.''

The blonde slowly pushed himself into a sitting position before spreading out his long legs, smiling mischievously as that dark gaze of his lover followed suit intently. As if hypnotized, Kakashi paced towards the blonde, eye flashing with desire as it began to roam over his body hungrily. His hand automatically unfastened his worn out hitai-ate from his hair, strands of silver bangs flew over his uncovered sharingan eye.

Naruto shuddered pleasantly as those orbs stared fixedly on him- and only him- with primal need, seeming as wanting to devour him wholly. The forehead protector dropped to the ground with almost a dull clang. Smiling- almost coyly that made Kakashi's heart skip- Naruto was suddenly there in front of him, his eyelids drooped, those long golden lashes batting over those beautifully darkened eyes before they looked up at him and Kakashi found himself sucking a deep breath in.

''N-Naruto..''

Kami, the temperature was getting heavy and hotter and it's making the older nin feel almost deliriously dizzy. It felt so good, so hot.

''Hmm, Kakashi. Your hands are so cold...''

Slim, warmer digits slipped into Kakashi's gloved hands before they were brought up to a hot, plump mouth. Those delectable lips parted open before a hot breath blew softly against his skin. The copy nin shivered, not from the cold but this time, it was from pleasure. Rubbing those bigger and calloused hands against his, Kakashi watched dazedly as his younger lover leaned down to kiss at his gloved knuckles, before turning to his palms and nuzzled affectionately.

''Missed you_ so_ much...''

His voice was soft in a wanton whisper which made Kakashi's heart race. It was insane, Kakashi could just not move nor look away from those alluring eyes that is staring back at him as dainty fingers reached up to caught the zipper of the jounin's vest, teasingly and torturingly as it went down with a slow _'zzzzzzzpppp...'_

Goddamn the tease.

Kakashi was beginning to pant as he felt his body starting to burn pleasantly. Already, he could feel his pants became tighter. Those mismatched eyes suddenly broke away from shining and mischievous pair of orbs before it travelled down to those moving lips. So full and succulent, he could just moan and plant his chapped and definitely cold lips firmly against the warmer one. That lips he loved so much then curved almost too mischievously and before he could react, they leaned and planted soft, ghostly hot kisses... right under his right lobe.

This time, Kakashi did moaned softly, his mismatched orbs shut tight in pleasure as two warm hands rested on his chest, sliding slowly around his back and consequently wrapping a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

''Mmm, Naru...''

He could feel those lips below his ear smiled before they parted again to blow hotly against his skin. Another soft groan and a shiver.

''Hmm..?''

A leaner and softer body then pushed themselves against the harder frame of Kakashi's, and Naruto moaned almost breathlessly as he could feel the hard poke at his hip. Letting his body move on it's own, Naruto ground himself against that bulge, giving off a pleasured cry ''Ah!'' when strong and longer arms immediately found themselves around him. Strong and firm hands cupped and kneaded at his satin-clothed bottom, pushing them up to create more delicious friction between the two.

_''Nngh... Ahh...''_

Both man found themselves groaning and panting as they began a slow dance against one another- rubbing, thrusting and essentially rutting lustfully through their clothes. They moved in sync, side to side and back to front an even rotation to rotation. It felt so good.

It felt so fucking good.

In fact, they could just come undone themselves, blissfully all the while moaning for each other's name in their sensual dance. Kakashi certainly welcome it. Hell, he'd welcome everything. But apparently, that wasn't part of the plan that Naruto had. Oh no. Not yet. Kakashi was still in his uniform, even with his vest slipping of his broad shoulder. It was a bit wet from the falling snow and it was kind of cold holding him like this.

This won't do... Naruto will have to do something more to warm them up.

''Nnn... Kakashi. You're really cold.''

A dark grey eye that is swimming with lust, love and desire cracked open as if he just woken up from a trance before they looked down on the beautiful flushed, whiskered face of his lover. That face flushed even more, red blushes spreading attractively more so down his exposed neck from the loose tie of his red robe. Naruto looked down, lest he wouldn't able to breathe when gazing back at that intense stare.

Trying to hide his red face with his grown gold bangs, he pulled a shaky breath, stepping backwards nearer to the fireplace and turned his back to Kakashi. The older man was about to asked what was wrong before dark cerulean eyes, almost indigo, looked back at his shoulder to meet that hungry gaze of a man that needed his fill- equally hungry himself - and smiled innocently.

Almost too innocent like an angel for his own good- and mouthed, '_'Meet you at the shower._''

Kakashi stared with wide eyes and his arousal twitched when the blonde sauntered off into their darkened bedroom teasingly.

Oh.

Hell _**yes**_.

Padding off eagerly towards his destination, the firewood was left cackling softly, alone in the living room giving off warmth to the cold empty air surrounding it.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ohoho what have we here? KN love that's what. For what it's worth, I intend to make it a two-shot story. Most probably a Lemon would be next. What? ''That escalated quickly,'' you say? Nonsense! When it comes to KN, it never is! Ahaha. Really, we need more good KN love out there. Hopefully it won't be long.<strong>

**Like what you read? Comment or Critic would be nice for my first-ever submission. No? Alright then じゃ、また**!


End file.
